


You Belong to Me

by kpopismydrug



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Submission, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not understand our relationship, but as long as we do, then I’ll continue to hold you tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong to Me

 

 

 

With one, slightly damp hand tightly holding onto the door handle, Taemin took a calming breath to steady the anxiety that was causing his stomach and heart to compete to leave his body first.

 

The soft sound of conversation coming from the living room, along with the noise from the drama that was on the television helped settle his nerves a little, but not much.

 

Glancing down toward the living area, Taemin could see the back of Kibum’s head as he watched the drama, his conversation with Onew was a little redundant, since the male was engrossed in the musical script he had been offered to look at.

 

They wouldn’t come looking for him for awhile, and that thought alone sent a sharp shudder through his anxious body as he bit his lip and hesitantly knocked on the bedroom door in front of him.

 

He didn’t get an answer.

 

Taemin knew he wouldn’t. He never did. That’s not how it worked.

 

Taemin forced his grip from the door handle and restrained himself from clutching the side of his thigh as he heard someone approach from behind the door.

 

His lungs were struggling to function as the tension through his whole body doubled as the door handle turned and the door began to open.

 

Habit made Taemin’s head drop a little, eyes looking down at the floor, seeing the male’s bare feet against the dark wooden floor. Habit made it so that Taemin’s whole body didn’t dare move as the feet came closer to him as the door opened further, the scent of the male leaking from the room and wrapping around Taemin.

 

He would be lying if the smell didn’t comfort him.

 

He would also be lying if he said that it didn’t terrify him as well.

 

“So, you follow the rules in here, but outside, you don’t?” the male’s deep voice asked softly with a slight edge, suggesting that Taemin’s anxiety for this meeting wasn’t born from paranoia.

 

Taemin didn’t reply to the male. He didn’t know how to. He didn’t know what to do. He was waiting for the male to command him, to lead him.

 

And that terrified him.

 

Taemin jerked at the male’s hand grasping his chin, tilting it back up, and making Taemin meet the male’s dark brown eyes.

 

Taemin swallowed at the seeing the promise darkening the male’s eyes; a promise that told Taemin that he’d be leaving this room with a firm reminder to never go against the older male again.

 

“You look nervous,” Jonghyun murmured as his other hand moved to shift Taemin’s bangs from his eyes.

 

Taemin kept silent, watching the male as he looked over Taemin’s body, his free hand closely following his inspecting gaze.

 

Taemin hadn’t had the chance to change, so he was still wearing his favourite pair of jeans that clung to his legs, shaping his lower body perfectly, just as the oversized jumper he was wearing hide how thin his upper body was due to the amount of hours he practised, burning away any chance of him bulking up.

 

Bulking up is what the other male did well. The male’s body had transformed into this ripped and tantalising gorgeous body that left their fans screaming every time Jonghyun decided to bare a little skin. 

 

It also affected Taemin too.

 

“Are those the jeans I told you not to wear?” Jonghyun quietly demanded, hand clutching the black leather belt that was just there for fashion purposes.

 

A fresh dose of uncertainty smacked into Taemin, allowing the male to see his answer since it was clearly written on his face as he stared at Jonghyun.

 

Irritation flared in the male’s eyes, and without saying a word, he forcibly yanked Taemin into the bedroom by his belt.

 

His years of dancing saved him from falling at the sudden movement, but it didn’t save him from being roughly shoved against the now closed bedroom door.

 

His moan of pain quickly died as Jonghyun’s hand clapped over his mouth tightly, causing Taemin to instinctively grab it to pull it away.

 

Jonghyun’s body was pressed hard against his, his stare demanding Taemin to remove his hand from his.

 

Taemin swallowed thickly, breathing hard through his nose as his hand dropped to his side.

 

“You agreed to follow my rules, Taemin.” Jonghyun told him as he continued to stare at him with such intensity. “When we began this, you agreed to submit to me.” The male continued, words becoming harsher as the male began to vent his anger towards Taemin.

 

Taemin could feel his body begin to shake just a little from Jonghyun’s anger. It had been awhile since he had last seen Jonghyun angry with him, and due to Taemin’s recent actions, he was facing it now.

 

Taemin had gotten too cocksure of himself. He had gotten too daring, and too close.  

 

Minho has always been a tender spot between his and Jonghyun’s relationship. Jonghyun was all too aware that Minho cherished Taemin, which resulted in them both being close and comfortable with each other. But they were just friends and nothing more. The only times that changed was for fanserivce, and even then, Taemin was careful to keep it in the limits that Jonghyun had placed.

 

But during the past few performances and concerts, Taemin began to push past that limit.

 

He not only became more touchy feely with Minho, but he also was in a lot more contact with Kai now that he had debuted.

 

Kai was another person whom Jonghyun deemed a threat, only because they were close in age and that they looked great together; a comment which was made by a fan at one of their fan signings, and it has stuck with Jonghyun ever since.

 

But out of all the things he did, he made the biggest one on stage with Jonghyun.

 

Their joint stage was meant to be tame, not the explosive foreplay he’s ever had in his life.

 

There was something about being on stage, feeling the roughness of the music, hearing their fans scream, and seeing his boyfriend’s bared upper body that was doused with water and covered in fake tattoo ink.

 

It had drove Taemin insane with lust. He acted on need rather than listening to his mind that screamed for him to follow his role.

 

He defied Jonghyun, going against the need to submit while he indulged in the roughness of dominance whilst being onstage in front of thousands of people. It had caused his mind to swim with the intoxicating thrill, and as soon as Jonghyun’s demanding hands forced him to submit, Taemin knew he couldn’t say goodbye to this feeling.

 

“You’ve got that look in your eyes again,” Jonghyun snarled as he pressed harder against Taemin, the pressure of the male’s hips almost in line with his own, causing Taemin to whine from behind the male’s hand.

 

Jonghyun immediately backed his body away from Taemin’s, eyes narrowing as he tightened his grip over his mouth.

 

“Are you thinking of defying me again?” Jonghyun whispered as he leaned in close to Taemin’s face, causing Taemin’s eyes to instinctively flicker shut at the close proximity.

 

Jonghyun’s hand left his mouth to cup his face, and Taemin licked his lips as he breathed out, “no.”

 

Jonghyun chuckled at his answer, and Taemin could feel the warm puffs of air against his lips as the male angled his head back.

 

“I think you’re lying to me,” Jonghyun softly spoke, and Taemin’s eyes fluttered open to see what the male was doing, only to shut as Jonghyun’s teeth took his bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Taemin’s hands grabbed Jonghyun’s shoulders as the male tugged and bit his lip before releasing it, causing disappointment to flood through Taemin.

 

“I’m not,” Taemin argued softly, trying to keep his tone respectful as he opened his eyes to watch his boyfriend.

 

Jonghyun smirked at him as he moved towards his ear.

 

“Good,” the male whispered, and Taemin jumped at the feeling of his belt being yanked, a rush of excitement going through his body as Jonghyun roughly loosened it from his hips.

 

But it didn’t drop the floor as he expected it to. Instead, Jonghyun flipped Taemin so that he was facing the door, the front of his body being pressed into it by Jonghyun as the male’s hands crudely groped his thighs and butt.

 

“Now, let’s begin your punishment.”

 

Those whispered words were breathed against his ear, and they caused Taemin to freeze, heart pounding, chest tightening as he felt Jonghyun trail his belt lightly across his jean covered backside.

 

“Hands flat against the door,” Jonghyun instructed, and Taemin was powerless as his body automatically did as it was told.

 

Jonghyun’s hands gripped his hips, pulling him back a little so that his back was a little arched as he was forced to rest his weight on to the door in order to stay balanced.

 

“The members,” Taemin meekly protested, face glancing to look over his shoulder at the male whilst already knowing the answer he’ll gain from his little protest.

 

Jonghyun smiled, and without any warning, the hand that had been stroking his lower back slapped one side of his butt.

 

Taemin’s body jerked in Jonghyun’s grip, his gasp a little loud from the unexpected hit as his whole body focused on the burning sensation that was coming from the abused area.

 

“Then you better make sure to keep quiet.” Is all that Jonghyun told him as his hands moved around to unbuckle his jeans.

 

Taemin rested his head against the door, working to control the way his heart was racing with anticipation and nerves. Jonghyun’s upper body blanketed Taemin’s back as his fingers slowly worked his zipper down, his teeth gently nipping the skin at the back of his neck as his hands began to push the tight material down.

 

“I told you to never wear these jeans in public, didn’t I?” Jonghyun whispered. His nipping turning a little bit harder as Taemin nodded.

 

“Then why are you wearing them?” Jonghyun growled, hands gripping his thighs to spread his stance wider.

 

The male’s anger sent a delicious wave of heat through Taemin as he quickly shuffled his feet wider apart to accommodate Jonghyun’s demand.

 

“They’re my favourite,” Taemin softly whined, hissing sharply as Jonghyun’s palm landed at the back of his right thigh, his skin prickling from the slap. 

 

“But they draw attention to what belongs to me,” Jonghyun hissed into his ear, before moving back so that he could shove the jeans down the rest of Taemin’s body.

 

Once they hit his ankles, Taemin quickly worked his feet free so that Jonghyun could kick them away as his hands slowly ran up his legs and over his thighs, causing Taemin to squirm as it switched from being rough to gentle as he went.

 

“You’re only allowed to wear them with me, got it?” Jonghyun demanded with his mouth back to his ear as his blunt nails lightly scrapped the inside of his thighs, causing Taemin to buck back against the male’s hips.

 

“Jonghyun,” Taemin whined, head turning to look at the male, only for his boyfriend to grab a handful of his hair to keep him from doing so.

 

Taemin could feel the belt buckle pressing awkwardly into the middle of his back as it was draped either over Jonghyun’s shoulder or around his neck, but as Taemin fought to look at his boyfriend to argue, he felt it disappear.

 

Taemin didn’t put that and the vanishing hand from his thigh together until the belt slapped just underneath his right butt cheek.

 

Taemin yelped and attempted to shuffle close to the door in order to escape, but Jonghyun’s grip on his hair tightened painfully and he stopped.

 

“How slack have I been with you in order for you to act like this with me?” Jonghyun pondered as he ran the belt teasingly against the area he just hit.

 

Taemin kept quiet, knowing that if he answered he’d only get another hit from the male. He breathed heavily through his nose, lips tightly sealed so that he didn’t make any more noise.

 

“What will you do from now on?” Jonghyun asked, and Taemin tensed as he fought to give into Jonghyun’s wishes, or his own need to argue how ridiculous Jonghyun was acting about such a simple thing.

 

Jonghyun must’ve sensed his inner debate, because another hit from the belt landed on his actual butt cheek, the thin material of his boxers doing nothing to protect him from the spanking as Taemin whimpered into the door.

 

“What will you do?” Jonghyun repeated. His tone direct with authority as he moved Taemin’s head so that he wasn’t hiding it. 

 

“I’ll only wear them with you,” Taemin answered softly, body jerking as if startled, and a pained cry left him as Jonghyun whipped him with the belt again.

 

“I needn’t have to ask you twice, Taemin.” Jonghyun scolded, his previous action being explained due to his scold.

 

Taemin nodded as he breathed through the pain that was still lingering. His body was already starting to shake from the position he was in, his calf muscles already beginning to complain.

 

“I’m going to give you ten lashes, Taemin.” Jonghyun whispered into his ear, causing Taemin to freeze at the male’s words.

 

“T-ten?” Taemin repeated. He was unable to look at his boyfriend as he was still being controlled by the male’s hand.

 

Jonghyun hummed an affirmative. “It’ll be more if you keep quiet,” he added and pulled back, his hand letting go of Taemin’s brown hair so that he can situate himself behind him.

 

Taemin could feel the rise of panic crawling up his throat, his body tight with tension as he waited for Jonghyun to start.

 

Taemin isn’t known for being loud when it was just him and Jonghyun. Jonghyun loved ripping sounds from him, always pushing until he won against Taemin’s stubbornness to be quiet. But the effects it had outside their time together caused Taemin to suffer from humiliation from their band members.

 

“But you said for me to keep quiet,” Taemin helplessly repeated what the male had said earlier, glancing over his shoulder to look at the male with pleading eyes, only to see the burning lust darkening the male’s brown eyes.

 

“I changed my mind.”

 

Taemin hissed as Jonghyun brought the belt across his butt, thighs tensing as he dropped his head to stare down at the floor, his hair acting as a slight curtain as he swallowed back the need to keep himself quiet, but then finding it hard to make noise as another lash came down on the exact same spot.

 

“I can’t hear you, Taemin.” Jonghyun called warningly, and Taemin gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stop holding back.

 

“I can’t do it,” Taemin pleaded, hands clenching against the door. Another lash came, this time harder and quicker, catching Taemin off guard and allowing a cry to erupt from him before he swallowed it.

 

Another lash came in quick succession, and Taemin whimpered as his body shook from the pain and the elicit pleasure that kept flaring from the quick lashes.

 

There was a pause before Jonghyun hit him again, this time not as quick or hard, and it just caused Taemin to flinch and breathe hard due to the pain.

 

Jonghyun chuckle sounded smug, causing a shiver to run up Taemin’s spine as he hesitantly looked behind him at his boyfriend.

 

“Hyung?” Taemin curiously questioned, eyes locking onto the way that Jonghyun was gripping the belt with one hand, his free hand moving to rest on Taemin’s lower back.

 

“You never fail to surprise me, Taemin.” Jonghyun softly complimented him, and Taemin frowned in confusion. But his next question died in his throat, a long whine escaping him as Jonghyun brought the lash down hard and quick, surprising Taemin when he continued to hit him with the same pressure and speed.

 

Taemin couldn’t think of keeping himself quiet now. His body was arching and tensing as Jonghyun whipped him, his cries and whimpers growing louder the more pain he was being given.

 

It wasn’t just the pain though, it was also the burning excitement that he could almost taste in his mouth as he panted and shook underneath Jonghyun’s hand. His thighs were aching, his butt burning from the belt, his calf muscles were tight as they kept him from jolting too much with each hit Jonghyun gave him.

 

Over the noise of Taemin’s whimpers and cries, he could hear Jonghyun encouraging him, his voice turning deep and husky as he demanded Taemin to be louder.

 

By the sixth lash, Taemin was crying. His cheeks burning from embarrassment and exertion as he held himself up, his mouth was dry as he panted and responded to Jonghyun.

 

Taemin jerked with the next two lashes; Jonghyun was hitting just the top of his thighs, causing his legs to almost buckle from the pain and shockwaves of pleasure.

 

“Fucking hell, Taemin,” Jonghyun groaned, voice gripped with desire as his hand moved down to massage the abused areas. “You’re doing so well, you’ve only got two more to go,” the male continued to encourage him, and Taemin weakly grunted as he shifted against the door, body aching as he continued to hold himself up, briefly wiping his face to get rid of his tears.

 

A knock from the other side vibrated Taemin’s temple, and he froze as his heart almost leapt up into his throat, eyes wide as he listened to the sound of the person who he failed to hear coming.

 

“Jonghyun?” Onew called hesitantly from the other side, and Taemin felt his eyes prickle with tears of humiliation from the awkward tone the male was using.

 

“Yeah?” Jonghyun called as his hand moved from the back of his thighs to run him to where Taemin’s hardened cock hung.

 

Taemin shot him a pleading look, only to hiss and clamp a hand over his mouth as Jonghyun’s heel of his palm rubbed through his snug boxers, his other hand clutching desperately against the wooden door.

 

“Could you tone it down a little?” the male politely asked, and Taemin clenched his eyes shut as mortification forced his stomach to churn, his face practically burning from shame.

 

Jonghyun’s chuckle sent a spark of warning to go through Taemin, and sure enough, as he opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, the male flung his belt onto his bed, and forced Taemin’s body flush against the door.

 

Taemin cringed at the sound of his body smacking into the door, his hand against the door pushing him back from it as his other remained fixed over his mouth.

 

“Please don’t, Jonghyun.” Taemin whispered as quietly as he could as he felt Jonghyun’s hand slip past his waistband on his boxers to tease the head of his cock.

 

Jonghyun’s free hand tucked Taemin’s hair behind his ear so that he could kiss the shell of it, which caused Taemin to squirm as he pressed his hand harder against his mouth to prevent his whimper of pleasure from being heard.

 

“I bought you those ear plugs for a reason, Onew.” Jonghyun called loudly as he changed to nibbling the soft flesh of his ear, and Taemin flushed as he heard Onew uncomfortably cough at his boyfriend’s reply.

 

“I’m sorry; I’ll keep it down, hyung!” Taemin promised loudly so that he was heard, tensing at the way Jonghyun stiffen behind him.

 

“Bad move, Taemin.” Jonghyun whispered to him, his tone so dangerous that Taemin wished he never opened his mouth.

 

Taemin should’ve seen what was coming next. But as his drawn out moan failed to stay contained behind his hand, Taemin fought to hold back the pitiful whimpers as the male’s hand began to pump his length, his other hand coming to grope his tender butt, and squeezing his butt cheek as he sucked the skin just beneath his ear.

 

Taemin didn’t know whether to arch into the male’s hold or to press himself against the door to escape.

 

“Ah, Hyung!” Taemin suddenly cried as a burst of heat and pain came from his butt cheek from the unexpected spank, his legs shaking as he flung his head back onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, allowing the male more access for his biting and sucking.

 

“Yes?” Onew’s embarrassed voice asked, and Taemin felt like crying as Jonghyun chuckled against his neck, his hand on his cock starting to slow and turn tight every time it neared the head.

 

“Answer your hyung, Taemin.” Jonghyun wickedly ordered as his other hand began to sneak his boxers off his hips, just as his teeth latched onto his neck and bit down hard.

 

“Nothing,” Taemin gritted out as he forcibly fought not to cry out from the pain coming from his neck. He gasped with relief as he heard Onew hurry away and also when Jonghyun’s teeth let him go.

 

“That hurt,” he whispered, and Jonghyun pressed a soft kiss to the area he’d just bitten.

 

“So does my pride with you going against me, yet again, when I’ve just punished you.” Jonghyun commented as he worked his way up to Taemin’s jaw.

 

Taemin swallowed, and shifted so that he could press a kiss against the male’s mouth. Jonghyun remained still, including his hand that was still wrapped around his cock as Taemin tried to show how sorry he was by his little kisses.

 

“Hyung,” he whined when Jonghyun still refused to kiss him back, and he shifted further so that one of his hands could cup the male’s cheek as he pressed a desperate kiss to the male’s unresponsive lips.

 

“I’m sorry, but you know how I feel about the members hearing me,” Taemin explained softly about why he spoke out to Onew.

 

“You shouldn’t care about them when you’re with me, Taemin.” Jonghyun grunted before he kissed Taemin back, causing relief to flood through Taemin as he angled his head a bit better in order to kiss his boyfriend properly.

 

Taemin sighed into their kiss as Jonghyun’s hand left his cock to turn his hips so that Taemin wasn’t twisting his body. Taemin wrapped his arms around the male’s neck, pulling him close as Jonghyun’s hands pulled him closer by his butt.

 

Taemin frowned into their kiss at feeling the barrier of clothing that was still between him and Jonghyun, and decide to correct it.

 

His hands didn’t get far before Jonghyun stopped him by pulling away, his hands gripping the oversized sweater that was sticking to his body slightly due to their previous actions.

 

Without giving Taemin a chance to complain, Jonghyun used it to bring Taemin over to his bed that they both shared. Taemin’s bed was left unused on the other side of the room with things piled on it.

 

They would get rid of it, but you never know when a camera crew may come into the dorm, and then they would demand to know why they shared a bed.

 

“Hyung?” Taemin questioned softly as he followed the male and allowed to be pushed down onto the bed.

 

“How can you manage to look so fucking innocent with your cock leaking and that fucking sweater hanging off your shoulder?” Jonghyun complained as he crawled over Taemin’s laying form, hands lightly running up his thighs, and causing Taemin to spread himself more so that Jonghyun could settle between them.

 

Taemin smiled at his boyfriend’s complaint, and rolled his hips against the male’s, enjoying the brief friction before Jonghyun pinned his hips back to the bed, pupils blown as he stared down at Taemin.

 

“We both know that I’m far from innocent,” Taemin teased as he raised his head to nip at his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“The whole fandom now knows that, brat.” Jonghyun hissed before giving him a quick, brutal kiss that sent Taemin’s desire sky high again. 

 

“Though you hate it when I defy you, I bet you think about our performance all the time,” Taemin panted against Jonghyun’s lips as soon as he was allowed to breathe.

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to allow you to continue getting away with it,” Jonghyun promised as he pulled back to make eye contact with him. “You agreed to do this, Taemin. I expect you to at least follow through with the agreement.”

 

Taemin bit his lip, and dropped his eyes from Jonghyun’s.

 

“Are you having second thoughts, Taemin?” Jonghyun suddenly asked him, causing Taemin’s eyes to snap back up to gape at him.

 

“No!” Taemin shook his head furiously, and began to panic when Jonghyun moved to get off him.

 

Taemin wrapped his legs around the male’s hips, hands grasping the male’s black vest top to keep him from moving.

 

“I’m not having second thoughts, hyung.” Taemin desperately reassured him, hand seeking to hold the male’s cheek as Jonghyun stared down at him with unreadable eyes.

 

“Then why are you suddenly behaving like this?”

 

Taemin swallowed at the question, mind temporally faltering at how to explain to Jonghyun the taste he’d experienced onstage with him.

 

That moment on stage, Taemin had seen and reacted to Jonghyun in a completely different way than he has done before. He became hungry for the male; wanting to see how it would be like if it was Jonghyun to be the one to submit, and for him to be in control.

 

That thought had caused Taemin to become dizzy with lust as he imagined his dominating boyfriend submitting to him for a change, and as the performance progressed; his lust and fantasy drove him, making him ignore his usual submissiveness in favour of having a taste of his fantasy.

 

Naturally, it only made his boyfriend insane, and Taemin was quick to submit once Jonghyun began to initiate his warning, but he still continued to be more daring than he normally would in public.

 

But now he had his boyfriend wondering if he was committed to the way that he lived, and Taemin felt awful for it.

 

“Promise not to get mad?” He hesitantly asked, and Jonghyun tensed as he waited for Taemin to explain.

 

“It’s just a little thing that’s been playing on my mind,” he began, and dropped his eyes to look down at the hand that was currently gripping the male’s top. “But I’ve been fantasising how it would be to have you submit to me a little.”

 

Taemin lost confidence towards the end and worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he waited for Jonghyun’s reaction.

 

“Look at me,” Jonghyun ordered gently, and as Taemin did so, he squeaked in surprise when Jonghyun kissed him softly, his posture relaxing as he cradled Taemin’s face with his hands.

 

“It’s not something that I’ve thought of, but I don’t want you to feel like you can’t suggest things for us to try, Taemin.” Jonghyun whispered against his lips, and Taemin’s heart was pounding from the male’s words.

 

“You’re not going to dismiss it?” Taemin asked in surprise, eyes searching the male’s for any hint of it.

 

Jonghyun shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

 

Excitement rushed through Taemin as he grinned up at the male, and Jonghyun snorted at seeing his goofy smile.

 

“We’ll try it later once I’ve had time to prepare myself, okay?” Jonghyun promised, and Taemin eagerly nodded with understanding.

 

“Now that we have that settled,” Jonghyun’s face turned almost predatory as he pressed a chaste kiss to Taemin’s parted lips. “I’d like to enjoy my boyfriend’s body.”

 

Jonghyun’s bluntness caused him to blush as one of the male’s hands slipped down to where Taemin’s cock still remained erect.

 

“I’m surprised you’re still hard since there was a lack of attention to it,” Jonghyun murmured as he peppered kisses along Taemin’s jaw.

 

“I told you that I wasn’t innocent,” Taemin whispered as he shuddered from contact with Jonghyun’s hand wrapping around his cock. “Especially when my thoughts revolve around you,” he added as a sigh as Jonghyun began to pleasure him.

 

“Such a dirty maknae,” Jonghyun whispered against his neck, and Taemin whined as he tugged at the male’s vest.

 

Jonghyun allowed him to remove it this time, and as soon as it was gone from his sight, Taemin’s hands hungrily ran over the hard muscles as he raised his head to suck on Jonghyun’s collarbone.

 

“Ah!” Taemin moaned as Jonghyun’s hand began to twist just underneath the head of his cock, causing his hips to undulate as he tried to get Jonghyun to continue stroking him instead of teasing him.

 

“You’re not close are you?” Jonghyun asked as he pulled back to watch Taemin as his hips desperately tried to get what he needed.

 

Taemin’s answer was a shaky whimper as his head fell back onto the bed, his chest heaving slightly as he dug his nails into Jonghyun’s shoulders.

 

Jonghyun cursed and let go of his cock, much to Taemin’s horror as he cried out and stared up at his boyfriend in confusion.

 

“Why did you stop?” Taemin demanded as Jonghyun slipped down his body.

 

“Because I want you to calm down a bit. Get whatever thoughts that riled you up from out of your head,” Jonghyun explained as gently turned him so that he was lying on his stomach.

 

Taemin could’ve cursed at him. He was so turned on that he needed to release soon, but his boyfriend was refusing to give what he needed.

 

Thoughts of just getting himself off by using the bed went out of his mind as he felt something light trace his butt cheek.

 

Taemin glanced behind him, and actually shook from the rush of lust that assaulted him at seeing Jonghyun’s finger trace the red marks caused from the belt.

 

“Is it sore?” Jonghyun asked him, and Taemin shook his head. “I’ll apply some cream afterwards,” Jonghyun suggested anyway, despite Taemin’s answer.

 

Taemin hid his smile at his boyfriend’s care towards him, and rested his head on his hands as he focused on the little tickles that were caused from Jonghyun’s light fingertips.  

 

His smile vanished once he felt Jonghyun’s warm breath blow against the middle of his butt cheeks.

 

Anticipation held him still as Jonghyun’s hands parted his cheeks, and even though he knew it was coming, Taemin still jerked at feeling Jonghyun’s tongue against the rim of his hole.

 

It’s been awhile since Jonghyun last prepared him like this, and Taemin was already squirming as the male’s tongue began to torture him.

 

Within minutes, Taemin was panting and whimpering, his hips no longer flat against the bed, but instead his butt was in the air as his knees dug into the mattress as Jonghyun gripped him hard to prevent him from moving so much.

 

“Please,” Taemin whimpered as his hips jerked against the male’s tongue that was teasing him by partially slipping into his hole.

 

He moaned as a harsh smack was delivered to his butt cheeks, the sound ringing through his mind as he fisted the bed sheets while Jonghyun continued to take his sweet time.

 

Jonghyun’s tongue disappeared, and Taemin frantically glanced behind him as he felt the bed dip to see Jonghyun come up to their bedside table to get the lube from the drawer.

 

“You could’ve just asked me to get it!” Taemin complained, and Jonghyun smirked at him as he flicked the cap up.

 

“But that means you’d have to move from this position,” the male teased, his eyes raking over Taemin’s form as he moved to stand near the side of the bed.

 

“Crawl to me,” he order softly, eyes dark as Taemin followed without question, making sure that his body moved sultry as he sat on his knees in front of the male.

 

Taemin eyed the bulge in the male’s loose pants, and reached out to grab the waistband, eyes looking up for permission to take them off.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Taemin slowly pulled them down, using the chance to feel his boyfriend’s body before gravity pulled the pants to the floor.

 

Taemin swallowed thickly.

 

“No underwear?” he stated as he stared at the male’s thick erection.

 

Jonghyun shrugged. “Easy access, isn’t it?”

 

Taemin’s retort didn’t get the chance to be heard as Jonghyun gripped his hair and yanked him up so that he could plant a kiss to his mouth.

 

Taemin sighed contently as he wrapped his arms loosely around the male’s neck, slowly kissing the male back as he felt a slick finger slip into his hole.

 

Taemin arched his spine a little so that Jonghyun had more room to work with as the male kept him captive with his lips.

 

Their kiss was lazy, unhurried despite how eager their bodies were. The hand in his hair moved down his spine, and slipped under the front of his sweater he was still wearing.

 

Taemin hummed as the male’s fingers lightly traced over his nipples, and then became annoyed when he couldn’t feel the heated skin of Jonghyun’s chest against his.

 

“Take my sweater off,” Taemin pleaded.

 

“No. I want you to keep it on.”

 

Taemin whined in complaint, and gasped at the sharp pinch to his right nipple.

 

“But I’m hot.” Taemin continued to complain, and Jonghyun bit the tip of his nose, causing Taemin to gape at him at the childish action.

 

Jonghyun smirked, and added another finger to join the one that was already inside him.

 

Taemin’s moan got caught somewhere in his throat as he clawed at Jonghyun, lips seeking the male’s as Jonghyun’s fingers began to move in earnest inside him.

 

“Will you just hurry up?” Taemin hissed as he worked his hips back and forth on his boyfriend’s fingers.

 

“So demanding,” Jonghyun chuckled as his fingers slipped from him and away from his chest so that he could grab underneath Taemin’s butt and lifted him off the bed.

 

“Says the person who was ordering me around as soon as I walked into the room,” Taemin countered as Jonghyun sat on the edge of the bed and placed him so that he was straddling his lap.

 

Jonghyun laughed as Taemin raised his hips up so that he could resume stretching his hole with three fingers this time, and Taemin breathed through the stretch as they began to scissor inside him.

 

“I shouldn’t need prepping too much; it hasn’t been that long since we fucked.” Taemin murmured as he began to rock against the male’s fingers.

 

“I like to be sure, you know this.”

 

“I know,” Taemin moaned and kissed him softly. “But I just want you in me already.”

 

Taemin gasped as Jonghyun’s fingers left him, and he felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against his hole.

 

Taemin had to work hard to keep himself still as Jonghyun controlled how he eased into Taemin’s body.

 

Jonghyun hissed as Taemin’s nails dug into his shoulders, before groaning along with Taemin at finally getting what they want.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Taemin begged as he started to ride him. “Please, Jonghyun, no more delaying.”

 

Jonghyun gripped his hips with one hand to make sure that he kept guided, and planted his other hand onto the mattress to brace his weight.

 

A harsh thrust sent Taemin moaning, his hand shoving his sweater from off his cock as he lightly teased himself as Jonghyun began to fuck him.

 

It didn’t take long before both were frantically chasing for release after being kept from it.

 

Taemin’s sweater was hanging off his shoulder, allowing Jonghyun to mark him as he grunted and moaned into his neck as Taemin rode him fast and hard while biting his hand to keep from being loud.

 

Jonghyun noticed and yanked his hand away, lacing their fingers together as he kissed him.

 

“Let me hear you,” Jonghyun panted as he forced Taemin’s body to release more delicious sounds of ecstasy.

 

“Touch me,” Taemin whimpered desperately as he gripped Jonghyun’s hair to bring him into another teeth clashing kiss.

 

Jonghyun could see that Taemin was beginning to tire from riding him so enthusiastically, and he wanted the younger male to finish whilst riding him, so he began to bring Taemin further close to the edge.

 

His mewls of pleasure turned high as he got closer, his grip on Jonghyun’s hair got tighter as he started to stutter that he was close, so close.

 

Beads of sweat ran down his temple as Jonghyun snapped his hips up in time with his hand, and as Taemin leaned forward to cling to him, Jonghyun loosened their hands and delivered one last slap to the younger’s butt.

 

“Oh fuck!” Taemin cried to him as Jonghyun felt his walls tighten around his cock, helping him over the edge as Taemin began to rut against him as he climaxed. A never ending stream of moans and whimpers leaving him as Jonghyun moaned deeply as he pressed his boyfriend close to him while riding out his orgasm.

 

As they came down from their high, the silence in the room was deafening.

 

Jonghyun slowly moved backwards until there was enough room for them to both lie down, and eased a tired Taemin on their sides.

 

Taemin pressed little kisses over his face as Jonghyun slipped out of him, sighing from the loss.

 

“I need to get this sweater of me,” Taemin weakly complained as he lifted the damp material from sticking to his chest, hand staying clear from the splatter of semen at the bottom of it.

 

Jonghyun rested on his elbow and began to remove it from his boyfriend’s body.

 

He flung it onto the floor and lay down onto his back, his arm bring Taemin closer to him so that he was snuggling into his side.

 

“When we start to get cold, you’re the one moving to get the blanket.” Jonghyun sighed as he felt sleep tug at his closed eyes.

 

“We’ll see,” Taemin yawned as he draped his leg over Jonghyun’s thighs.

 

“You’ll never stop defying me, will you?” Jonghyun chuckled as he pressed a lazy kiss to Taemin’s damp hair.

 

“Shush, please.” Taemin mumbled, sleep already taking hold of him.

 

Jonghyun opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend’s sleeping face, his smile tender as he reached over him to grab the blanket so that part of it could drape over Taemin.

 

Taemin frowned at the movement but remained asleep, causing Jonghyun to snort softly.

 

“I’m thankful that you put up with me, Taemin.” He whispered as he closed his eyes again, and sighed as he began to drift off to the sound of Taemin’s breathing.

_They may not understand our relationship, but as long as we do, then I’ll continue to hold you tightly._

_You belong to me, and I belong to you. Just the way it’s meant to be._


End file.
